When Voldy Goes Moldy
by Iheartpiper
Summary: So Harry thinks that he can finally settle down, but an old friend he thought he lost still has more to say. H/G R/Hr. just a wee bit of romance.


A/N: This starts after the seventh book.

Title of story: When Voldy Goes Moldy

**Wrong**

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's had just returned to the Burrow. Once they had celebrated the death of Voldemort for two days, they weren't sure how to act anymore. They were worn out. They weren't sure how to grieve for the loss of all the people that were taken by the war, the war that Harry felt was his fault and responsibility. They had lost a brother, close friends, and avid admirers in this fight, and furthermore a young child's parents and the children of other followers of the anti-Voldemort movement. So there they were staring at each other silently. Most eyes were on Harry.

"What do we do now?" Ron finally asked, sounding a little stupid, like it didn't even begin to cover the enormity of the situation.

"I'm not sure. I guess we just live. We grieve, and then we live." Harry said, in a starry manner.

"I'm not sure I remember how, to just live I mean, it's been so much more complicated for so long. It feels-" Hermione was cut off

"Wrong?" George finished. George had hardly said a thing for two days. How is he supposed to learn to live without his brother? To him everything was wrong. It was the perfect word for the given situation. The same moment kept reeling through his head, the moment in which he and Fred had come home from the World Cup. It seemed so random to him, but that moment when his mum said '_It's all I've been thinking about! What if You- Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OWLs? Oh Fred…George…_' It tells him something. It had always been both of them. The Twins. How can he be The Twins, all by himself? He became just George. They would live together and they should die together. It seemed to him that he wasn't supposed to live, it didn't fit him. "Doesn't everything feel wrong about this? Very final, but very wrong…"

"It's like we forgot something, something important" Harry chimed in. Then, Harry heard someone call his name, the voice sounded familiar. "What?"

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Hermione looking worried.

"I just heard my name…it sounded like…, well never mind. I'm going to make some tea, would anyone like some?" Harry said, afraid that the end of Voldemort was not the end of his own complicated life.

"I'll help you, Harry" Ginny volunteered. Before he could refuse she had grabbed his hand and marched him into the kitchen.

"Harry, who spoke to you?" she asked, cutting to the chase. She knew that Harry would just tell her. He knew that she would always find out, and he didn't need to constantly protect her anymore.

"It sounded like, well, it sounded like, Dobby…" Harry said, thinking that he sounded silly.

"Well then listen and find out what he wants Harry. I need you to start to move on. Once you do, maybe we all can. We need to move on Harry…" Ginny said clearly and a little abruptly until the last bit.

"I know that's why I didn't want to worry anyone. It seems strange though that of all those that died, Dobby is the one to contact me…" He said looking curious for the first time since his fifth year. Ever since Sirius died, nothing mattered but the death of Voldemort, except for Ginny. Ginny gave him happiness in a time when everything else was dark. But why would Dobby contact him from his peaceful little elf-heaven?

"Harry, are you all right?" Ginny asked with sudden concern, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm fine. At least it isn't saying …_Let me kill you…_right?" Harry said without thinking to try and lighten the mood. Ginny started to look sad and he realized his mistake. "I didn't mean it that way, Gin…"

"I know, Harry. I just still feel a little guilty about all of that…" Ginny said.

"I didn't tell you how important that was for you to have done, have I?" Harry said, realizing that Ginny still didn't know that the diary was a Horcrux. So he explained and Ginny listened attentively, satisfied with the story.

"Oi! Does it really take that long to make a pot of tea or are you two snogging in there?" Ron shouted as he walked to the kitchen to find them. Harry and Ginny both turned impressive shades of red.

That reminded Harry. He and Ginny still weren't going out. He'd have to fix that. He better come up with one hell of an apology. Honestly, Harry had many things he still hadn't figured out, like school and career. Those are things that don't just go away when a person defeats the worst wizard to ever reach earth. They all went up to bed.

"Harry Potter, sir?" Harry heard Dobby again. This time, Harry responded.

"Yes Dobby?"

"Help me…help us please, sir…" Dobby's voice answered.

"Help with what Dobby? Where are you?" But Dobby did not answer.

"Oh, Bloody Hell!" Harry shouted, being sick of getting stuck in these situations. It took him a second before he realized that he had woken up everyone in the burrow.

"In Merlin's name Harry! What are you screaming about?" Ron asked very disgruntled that Harry had woken him up at two in the morning. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep for ages.

The family began to congregate in the room, wondering what was going on. Hermione had a baseball bat.

"What the hell is that for Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron… What's going on here anyway?" she asked Harry, trying to avoid further attention being brought to her baseball bat.

"Oh, I just had a nightmare…" Harry answered, hoping that he would get away with it. Everyone bought it, except for Hermione. When he said this she gave him a look and he knew that it would be brought up again in the morning. With that, everyone went back to bed.

All of the people staying at the Burrow were exhausted. The past years, almost everything they did was for the anti-Voldemort movement; now they had tons of free time. Granted Bill, Fluer, Charlie, Percy, and Mr. Weasley were going back to work the next day, but everyone was still getting used to the freedom that a world without Voldemort brought.

The next morning Hermione pulled Harry aside. "Ginny told me what you had heard yesterday, is that what happened last night?"

"Yeah basically…" and Harry recalled the events that occurred last night. Hermione looked worried. It was beginning to look like they didn't have to worry about how to live life without worrying about things all the time, the lives of you, your friends and your family.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked.

"I think that we should go back to Hogwarts and finish school." Harry answered. Hermione realized what he was thinking.

"That sounds like an excellent idea…" she answered. The two of them went to find Ron and explain the situation and their plan.

Everyone with jobs went to work, except for George who was going to wait another week. Everyone else spent the day cleaning the house and helping out Mrs. Weasley. They also spent a lot of time goofing off, seeing as spirits had gotten higher since Voldemort's death. The trio announced their plans to return to school and Ginny was really excited because they would technically now be in her year and she had really missed Har- _them_ last year. When Percy and Mr. Weasley returned from work, they had some interesting news from Kingsley who was going to remain the acting Minister for the next year.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Kingsley would really like it if you could come in with me tomorrow to the Ministry. He says he would appreciate it if you could clear up a few things for him. I said that I was sure that you'd all be glad to. What do you think?" Mr. Weasley told them. They all agreed to go in to the Ministry tomorrow to find out what was going on.

They had a feast of delicious homemade food prepared entirely the muggle way and everyone in the family pitched in, including Mr. Weasley, well at least he tried to pitch in, he kept hounding Hermione and Harry about the purposes of certain muggle kitchen tools that everyone unanimously kicked him out of his own kitchen. Well anyway they all enjoyed their meal and hit the sack.

The next morning Mr. Weasley, Percy, Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated into the atrium of the Ministry. Percy immediately bustled off claiming he had millions of things to do to bring the Ministry back to a higher standard.

"Same old Perce…" Ron said under his breath.

"Well, I have a meeting this morning so I trust that the three of you will be able to find Kingsley's office without my help" The three nodded in agreement "Good. Well I'm off" Mr. Weasley said and he quickly was out of sight. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the lift. They got off at the ministers office. It had changed quite a bit since their last visit. Granted, the last time they had been there they were disguised as employees and were there to steal a Horcrux, although steel is a very loose term for what they did, considering that it had been stolen in the first place.

Kingsley's secretary recognized them immediately and waved them into Kingsley's office.

"Hey, guys," he greeted. "Take a seat would you? And have a biscuit-" At this Harry was set into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He was not sure why he found this so funny, but in the way Kingsley said it he had a flashback back to fifth year when he was dealing with Umbridge and that was the help that Professor McGonagall had to give him, along with a few months detentions, of course. All of a sudden things were becoming ten times funnier than they had been at the time that they had happened.

"Um… Was it something I said?" Kingsley asked looking from Harry to an equally confused Ron and Hermione.

"Well, kind of. You just reminded me of something that happened a few years ago. It's funnier now when I look back on it…" Harry answered, still fighting fits of giggles.

"And offering you a biscuit triggered this? You know what, I'm not sure that I want to understand. I'm sure you are all wondering why I asked you here today. I was hoping that since the Ministry is changing that you three would help us by supporting the Ministry and also we don't know to an official capacity what has been happening over the past few years since Mr. Potter's re-entered the magical world due to the close-mindedness and fear of my successors. I would really appreciate it if you could help the magical community of Britain to restore their faith in the government. So, what do you think?" Kingsley finished, looking a little nervous.

"Sure, we'll help you Kingsley, at least over the summer, since we will be returning to Hogwarts in the fall," Hermione answered before Harry had a chance to go to his automatic "no" to anything in which the Ministry was concerned. With that, they left his office after making arrangements with his secretary to come tomorrow and work on informing everyone of how Voldemort was beaten.

Then they ran in to a wizard who seemed familiar to Harry, but he just couldn't place him, "Harry Potter! So glad that I ran into you! The Gringott's goblins would like to meet with you about your parents trust. It's all over the news in case you hadn't heard. They seem to want to ask about something else as well… well I just suggest that you pay them a visit. Goblins aren't known for their patience. Good day now." And the strange man disappeared. The trio decided that they might as well go to Diagon Ally and visit Gringotts while they were out.

When they went inside, they immediately recognized Griphook and he looked angry.

"Harry Potter! You promised me that sword and I'm sure that you had something to do with its disappearance!" He began to shout, causing a bit of a scene.

"Griphook, it was pulled out of the hat by a true Gryffindor. You know the magic behind the sword," Harry answered. Griphook could no longer argue he was no longer the rightful owner.

"Anyway, I was told that I'm supposed to come here to talk about my parent's trust?" Harry asked him questioningly.

"Yes, of course. If you remember correctly, the gold in your vault was only meant for while you where a minor. Now that you are of age, you can now access your parent's main vault. The people who have managed it for you in the past year are your godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Since they are now deceased, they have each left you a note in your vault and a few of their most prized possessions. Would you like to visit it now?" Griphook finished.

"Yes, I would," Harry answered. He couldn't wait to read the notes that Sirius and Professor Lupin had left him.

"I will take you then. You also must meet to discuss the escaped Dragon which was a part of Gringotts property…" he answered somewhat menacingly.


End file.
